Goodbye Tom
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: Somebody says goodbye to Tom


Green leaves on gray trunks reminded her of the time they used to play under the same tree, just like the two kids were doing as she watched from across the street. Their joyful screams wafted through the air as they threw multicoloured water balloons at each other.

The ghost of her memories came barreling towards her and she did nothing to stop the onslaught of the good times, when things weren't so difficult. The smell of flowers and homemade cooking that came from the open window on her left flew her way, the feel of the soft grass between their bare feet, mud squishing in between their toes as they moved. And at that moment, she was the girl, playing under the tree, as she sat on the old but sturdy wooden swing, pausing to catch her breath while he slowly pushed her from behind. She was flying. Her hair pushed back by the wind that was racing behind her. It was the best feeling that she had ever felt. His laugh soon joined hers, playing an innocent melody that only a child could produce.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she let go of the slightly worn out ropes that held the board in place and soon, she really was flying. His loud voice calling her name fell short on her ears as she felt the wind engulfing her in a safe place. She didn't care. She didn't care that he was worried. Nor did she care about the ground would soon be meeting her. The only thing that she cared about in this moment was the feel of the air rushing past her, filling her ears with natures melody as it gathered her hair. She finally felt free.<p>

That moment only lasted a second, before she knew it the ground was coming up fast, rushing to meet her. Nature's melody was forgotten. The only thing that she could hear was the erratic pounding of her heart as she realized how close her body was to the upcoming danger.

The wind was no longer comforting or freeing. It now taunted her.

She closed her eyes, hoping that, by doing this, it would be better. She knew it wouldn't. In less than five seconds she would become very well acquainted with the very solid ground.

Five… she wondered how much it would hurt.

Four… what would her mother say to her when she found out.

Three… what would her _father _say when he found out.

Two… why did she do such a stupid thing?

One… Hello ground.

_CRUNCH!_ The crunching sounds continued, crackling around her like an unorganized orchestra. He ran toward her, hurriedly pushing some of the leaves out of the way to see her. After assuring him that she was fine for what had felt like the _billionth _time she grabbed some of the brown crunchy leaves, the ones that you go out of your way to step on, and threw it at him, starting the childish game of a leaf war.

* * *

><p>The sound of the kids mother brought her out of her memories, the shrilly yelling that was high enough to harm dogs ears, yelling at the two kids to com inside as she stared at her in between the cars that zoomed through the space in between them.<p>

She sighed loudly. She wasn't ready for this, but she had to. Without looking, she crossed the street as she clutched the stems she had in her hand even tighter than before, crushing them as she did so making some of the water and other liquids in it slowly drip across her knuckles.

She studied the tree hard as she stood in front of it, not moving. The bright green leaves not as green as she thought as she saw the brown hinting at the edges, it was as if the tree itself had felt her loss and was also giving up on life. The gray was not as bright as she remembered.

She dropped the flowers at the base of the tree. Her arms failed her. She stood there when the clouds started to angrily form above her in the sky. She stood there even when she felt the lady staring at her with her beady eyes, hidden behind the curtain in the house. She just stood still.

"Goodbye Tom," she whispered quietly as the skies opened and the world started to cry with her. Two seconds later, when the lady in the house looked back outside to see if the strange girl was still there, she had disappeared, leaving only the ruined flowers on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for the shortness, I wrote this for my extension english class and thought that I would put a slight Harry Potter twist to it, though you have to be a pretty hard pottterhead to pick it out, hopefully my teacher wont notice :D anyway, I just thought that I would let you read it. I would love to hear your feedback :D_


End file.
